User talk:Kitzushita
Welcome Naming part is almost right, you just need add "GTA" before the game name like this: BlackAdmiral-'GTA'VC. Don't forget to add them in next uploads. Thank you. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:29, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::That's ok then. Just don't forget to add a heading when leaving a new message to someone's talk page. ::BTW, since you've added variants images for the Admiral, you may want to take a look on this list to see if there's other vehicle articles needing variants pictures. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any other Staff member. Once again, thank you. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:57, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Images Awesome pictures, good work man! Just to let you know, we use only front quarter views in the galleries to avoid cluttering them. Instead, you must add the file link on the image caption like this: Vehicle-GTAGame-FrontQuarter|Caption (rear quarter view) Just copy and paste this code and replace "Vehicle-GTAGame-FrontQuarter" and "Vehicle-GTAGame-RearQuarter" with your respective images. Of course, this can only be used if you are editing the gallery in source mode. Hope I've been of assistance. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:58, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Boxville Maybe you could help getting a rear quarter image for the Burglary variant in GTA San Andreas. If you do so, just remember to follow the rule I told you about in my last message ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 17:29, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Do as you please :) When you do get the chance, please take a look on the Voodoo page: we need a rear quarter for the Black variant in GTA Vice City and the pink variant in GTA San Andreas. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 22:20, March 8, 2016 (UTC) GTA SA Mission Images Since you are replacing everything, you could post on my talk page a list of the previous files so I can delete them. I would be much appreciated. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 19:28, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :Because they are used in other pages. I can only delete unused images. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 21:11, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::High Stakes, Low Rider, Wu Zi Mu (mission), Farewell, My Love.... You can check it out any image you want with this link: . TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 21:47, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Done update #1 and #2. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 22:45, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sweet'sGirl-GTASA.jpg is used in Sweet Johnson page, while the Badlands-GTASA.jpg is used in The Informant and Mount Chiliad Cabin. The others from Update 3 are deleted. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Security Guard.png is used in the Security Guards page. The others are deleted. PS: Please create a new message (under a new heading) when doing a 5th update, since that message is getting pretty much big. Thank you. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:03, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Ammunation I added one of your images to the Ammu-Nation page, see here. If you're interested, you can also help by getting images for all Ammu-Nation locations in San Andreas, and maybe in Vice City. Just to let you know. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 17:24, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Do as you wish. There's no rush anyways. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 19:24, March 19, 2016 (UTC) GTA SA Mission Images Mk. II Riot-GTASA.jpg and GreenGoo-GTASA.png are in the The Truth page; SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA.jpg is in the Saint Mark's Bistro/Walkthrough; IntensiveCare-GTASA.jpg is in Tony page. The others are deleted. Thank you for your assistance. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 22:37, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Rear images The rear quarter images need to be named "nameofvehicle-gtagame-rear.jpg", not just "nameofvehicle-gtagame.jpg". Thanks. Monk Talk 14:28, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Image naming Good day sir/madam. You are still not correctly naming your images correctly: as a general rule, they should be named as "ObjectName-GAMEABBREVIATION-Description". Do not insert any spaces, and only use hyphens between sections of the name. Since you have made obvious attempts to conform with the Media Policy, I will not be issuing you with a formal warning, but please be sure to name your images correctly in the future. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:34, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies for the delayed reply. Only Staff are able to rename images: should you accidentally name an image incorrectly in the future, please message me or another Staff member and ask them to rename it for you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:13, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi there. You have been told several times about the media policy - images need to be named and licensed properly. I assume you are going to be uploading more for the Turismo (race) pages so please pay attention. Files should be named Page Subject Name-GTA game version-Optional Description.png. ::e.g. Escobar Run-Way-GTAVCS-Map.png. ::They also need the license template applied. ::I have renamed and licensed your Escobar Run-Way file. Please ensure further uploads comply. Thanks for the good image quality though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:10, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Editing Licences into your image files Did you read my message above? This is covered in the tutorial that is linked in each reminder you have received so far. Click on your image in an article and then go to the image page (e.g.this one). Click "Edit" as if you were editing an article page. Add the licence template appropriate to your image. I linked you to an example that I did for you to show you exactly how to do it: click here. I don't know how much simpler we can make this for you. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:01, September 16, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, I noticed those new images and I noticed your message to LS11sVaultBoy, which is why I gave you additional instruction above. What part are you struggling with? I will try to help you as best I can. Are you editing using a computer or a mobile device (phone/tablet)? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:08, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: You've got it right now, well done. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:10, September 16, 2017 (UTC)